


Welcome to the Novak-Winchester family

by WulfriedXanthene



Series: Wedding planner [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney Upset!Anna, Disney Upset!Castiel, It's a girl, M/M, Prenant!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WulfriedXanthene/pseuds/WulfriedXanthene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel can’t come up with a right name for their upcoming daughter and Castiel is terrible of naming so they got Sam, Bobby, Anna, Charlie to help them. What name would they end up with?</p><p>Also this is my prequel of Sabriel fiction that I’m working on (you don’t need to read that to understand this) but haven’t come up with the new chapter yet and you guys have been waited for too long so I wrote this as a peace offering or make up for emotional trauma or… something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Novak-Winchester family

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for anyone has read my part 1, I’m out of idea for the next chapter of the Sabriel fiction so it might take a while till I post a new chapter. Oh if you have any idea how it should be, just pm me let me know and see what I can do, sure that that chapter’s dedicated to you

“What about Minnie?” Cass looked at Dean hopefully

“No Cass, I’m not gonna name my daughter after a mouse” Dean sighed

“I think it should be Jasmine” Anna smiled

“That’s it, you guys are not allowed to watch any Disney movies again, ever!” Dean grunted

“I agree with idjit over there, my grand daughter’s name has to hold some special meaning…” Bobby paused “…like Annabel”

“Hell no!” Dean yelled. He and Sam almost choked on their food

“In Latin it means adorable” Bobby explained

“But with normal person it means haunted doll, Bobby” Sam spoke

“Charlie, what do you think?” Dean asked

“Game character name?” Immediately, Dean gave her the I-done-with-your-shit look

“Sam? Your turn and no Disney, Haunted doll, Games” Dean warned

“I would go with Elizabeth” Sam said thoughtfully

“Dean and I discussed this before but we don’t think it…umh” Cass searched the word “…it’s right”

“Don’t worry too much, I think you guys will find the perfect one when the moment comes” Sam supported

 

**_And they did…_ **

 

“I’m here Cass, you’ll be fine” Dean held his husband hand as tears started to run down his face

“Dean!” Cass screamed as he pushed the last time .After then, a crying sound started to hit the room.

After taken care of the new born child, the nurse brought her back into Dean’s arms while Cass still resting in hospital bed

“Emily” Dean said breathlessly. His daughter, his angel. She has Castiel’s bright blue eyes and Dean’s blond hair. Dean found himself couldn’t stop the tears, the happiness tears like he had on the day he asked Cass to marry him and the day they got married. Everything’s perfect. That moment suddenly Dean knew her name is Emily, has to be Emily.

“Emily Novak-Winchester” Cass corrected with a grin. Dean laughed back and laid her on Cass’s chest. Cass held their daughter closer, put a kiss in her head “Welcome to the Novak-Winchester family, Emily”

“What about her middle name?” Sam walked in with Bobby, Anna and Charlie. Every one of them wears a big smile on their faces

“Samantha” Dean and Cass said in unison, smiled at Sam

**Author's Note:**

> So comments?  
> In Latin, Annabel really means adorable …or that’s what I searched online


End file.
